


Shirt Collar

by FeistyPotato (FloralFinisher)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FeistyPotato
Summary: Neville wonders why you hide your face in your shirt collar.Reader/Neville





	

He had been meaning to ask you why you hid your face, not that he thought it was weird – Neville was just generally curious. He had always invited you over to play video games and just hang out around Florida when he wasn’t wrestling.

You hid your face in the collar of your shirt after he made a joke about the game, and now was the best time to ask you about it. He was watching you which made you blush a little.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine..” you speak.

“Then why do you hide your face in your collar?”

“It’s nothing..”

“You can tell me [y/n], I won’t laugh, I swear.”

“I don’t know,” you sigh. “It just makes me feel safe..”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

You smile a bit, glad he understood. “Is there really a reason you keep inviting me over here? Do you like me?”

It was his turn to blush and you watch him turn bright red. “M-maybe—“

“Well, I’m glad. Maybe we could get drinks after this?”

Neville nods, “Of course, my treat.”

Smiling widely you resist the urge to hide your face in your collar.


End file.
